


Foreign Affairs [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Series: Hunting Parties [Podfic] [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John shifted self-consciously. Most awkward second date in the history of...me. And that was saying something. Show up without calling first, bring a bunch of friends who need immediate medical attention, be followed by a small but hostile alien raiding party, then pass out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreign Affairs [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Foreign Affairs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054) by [LtLJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ). 



> Part 3 of Hunting Parties

Length: 26:42

File size: 12.2 MB

Download: [Link to download page](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Foreign%20Affairs%20pt%203%20Hunting%20Parties.mp3)


End file.
